In recent years, the use of electronic content such as, for example, internet web pages, electronic forms and other forms of electronic content have become widely used for data processing. Some forms of electronic content may include various items of static content as well as various specifications describing actuatable elements. These specifications may describe where, under what conditions, and what attributes an actuatable element may have within a rendering of electronic content. Such actuatable elements may be distinguished from static content elements by permitting a user or other actor such as, for example, another software program, to click on, type into, move, select, or otherwise manipulate or interact with the element. Actuatable elements may include buttons, text areas and text fields, scroll bars, menus and other similar items.